The First Phase (Prologue)
Two hours have already passed and the prototyped healing station is finished its process. Ratchet came out of the station and returned to the bridge and is started doing research on Bowser himself. Suddenly, Kiva enters the bridge and sees him recovered. Kiva: Hi, Ratchet. Ratchet: Kiva, good to see you. I, uhh, overheard that you and Terra are starting a family of your own. - Suddenly, Sasha came to the bridge as well. Ratchet: Sasha? Sasha: Beloved, I have something important to tell you. Kiva: Oh! That's right.. Ratchet: Wait a second... What's going on here? Sasha: Calm down. Let me explain. - Sasha gets close to Ratchet and whispers in his ear. Sasha: *quietly* I have prepared a special room for someone special to us. - Ratchet was surprised when he learned of this news. Ratchet: You mean you're--? Sasha: Yes, I am. - Sasha and Ratchet hugged each other in true happiness. Sasha: Oh, I almost forgot. Kiva, it's okay to tell him. Ratchet: Wait.. Tell me what? Sasha: It's okay, beloved. You're not in trouble. Kiva: Well, Ratchet. You should be happy to know that me and Terra are going to start a family when Sasha arrived to check on you. Ratchet: I see. Thanks, guys. Sasha: Ratchet, feel here for me. - Ratchet checks on Sasha and feels a soft spot within her. Ratchet: It's been for how long? Sasha: Two days. Ratchet: Oh, wow... Kiva: Yeah. Sasha: Kiva, want to feel the baby too? Kiva: Sure, Sasha. - Kiva puts her hand near the baby and, in turn, the baby felt warm. Kiva: Woah... Sasha: I wish he could be just like you, beloved. Ratchet: Him? You mean...it's a boy?? Kiva: Wow... Sasha: Yes, it is. I haven't found a name for the child yet. Kiva: Well, I'm sure you'll think of a name. Sasha: Thank you, Kiva. - Suddenly, Reia enters the bridge. Reia: Captain, glad to see you are well. Kiva: Hi, Reia. Reia: Good to see you too, Kiva. Captain, we got a call from Sally and she has left us a voicemail. Kiva: Who? Ratchet: Oh, Sally Acorn. She's the leader of the Freedom Fighters and is also Sonic's girlfriend. Kiva: That's great. - Quorra then played Sally's message. Sally: Ratchet? Clank? This is Sally. We got a serious problem. Someone has been broken loose and is declare a one-man war. It's not this 'Bowser', it's someone more stronger. Meet me at Starfleet HQ as soon as you can. Quorra: That's the end of the voicemail message. Clank: Someone more stronger? Reia: It'll be completely disastrous if this person joins forces with Bowser. Kiva: Well, should we stop him? Ratchet: I hate to say this, Kiva. But besides Starfleet, we have no idea where this guy can be hiding. Kiva: (Ratchet, I'm worried that your child will get taken away from the villains... I'm willing to protect your kid when it's born!) Ratchet: Reia, did you sense an evil power near Starfleet? Reia: Bowser...or any of his family didn't show near there. Clank: I believe we should see James Kirk and find out what he's up to. - Ratchet, Sasha and Reia are exiting the bridge, but stopped when Kiva has a sudden thought in mind. Reia: Kiva? Are you alright? Kiva: I'm worried. Ratchet: About the child? Kiva: Yes. I-- Reia: He could be a turning point to anything. Ratchet: Whoa... Sasha: I appricated your generosity, Kiva. But in order to have a safe future for the child, the power of hope will be needed. Kiva: I know, Sasha. But even if the power of hope is needed, your child can't handle violence. The villains will stop at nothing to use your child for evil purposes. Ratchet: Look, I know you are concerned about Sasha and the baby. Believe me, both of us do. Sasha: But you're missing the point. Ratchet: What Sasha is trying to say is, the baby is in an early stage. Kiva: But when it's born, they might go after him. Reia: (Not again...) Ratchet: Kiva, slow down. That will never be the child's fate. Kiva: I know, you're right. But I'm still worried about the poor child and Sasha. Sasha: I can handle myself, Kiva. But I do appreciate your concern about the child. Kiva: Thanks, Sasha. Ratchet: Okay, I'll ask Zack and X-23 to look after the starship. Let's get going. - A few minutes later, Reia and Kiva are walking to the dropship, when Reia sensed something. Reia: We didn't start this war. Bowser Koopa himself did it to find us. Kiva: You know??? Reia: Indeed. We offer peace to many worlds and time points, mercy to those who are weak. Kiva: But still, those villains will find the child for evil. Even after it is born, the child can't handle violence. Reia: I have to be honest with you. You worry about the child too much too soon. You need to think of yourself more often. - Kiva frowns at Reia's annoying yet simple truth. Reia: I see what's going on. Kiva: You do?? Reia: Yeah, Bowser will do anything to finish the Republic..for good. Kiva: No... Reia: The fight ahead could be dangerous. Kiva: I know that. I've trained hard enough. Reia: Yeah. Are you ready to end this war once and for all? Kiva: I'm ready. Reia: Once the dropship's hatch closes, there's no going back from the grand operation that's planned. Are you sure about this decision? Kiva: Yes, I'm sure. Reia: Okay. Just to be clear: I'm happy that I am fighting by your side. Kiva: Me too. - As the music plays in the background, Reia and Kiva walked inside the dropship as it makes its descent to Starfleet HQ. The series finale begins as the intro starts. Category:Scenes